The new Hydrangea cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Timothy D. Wood, in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Hydrangea varieties. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during July of 2008.
The seed parent is the patented commercial variety Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Robert’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,020. The pollen parent is unknown, as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection in June of 2011, at a greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SMHMEPSILON’ by softwood cuttings was first performed during the June of 2011, at commercial greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 4 successive generations.